Acchi Kocchi - Ben-To Crossover
by Roxas215
Summary: Acchi Kocchi character become wolves fighting for Bento!


**Crossover d'Acchi Kocchi et Ben-to**

_Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnage sauf sur Dark personnage d'Acchi Kocchi appartient à Ishiki et ceux de Ben-To à Asaura._

C'était une soirée comme les autres,où Io et Hime rentraient laissa Io car elle devait aller au supermarché.Juste avant qu'il ouvre la porte pour rentrer chez lui,il reçu un message texte d' avait oublié où était le supermarché...Io la rejoignit chez elle et ils allèrent au supermarché.Il faisait très raconta a Io qu'elle cherchait un Bento pour le explorant la bâtisse,elle vit une table avec des Bento moitié qu'elle ne puisse se rendre aux Bento,elle se fit démolir par une vague de ,en voyant la scène,pris Hime et quitta l'é ramena Hime,inconsciente,chez elle et il la déposât dans son lit.

Le lendemain,Io raconta ce qui c'était passé a Hime et ses ne comprenait toujours retourna alors au même supermarché à la même vit que la majorité des personnes d'hier était questionna une personne chauve qui se tenait près des Bento.

-Désolé mais,pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui ce passe? Commença Io.

-Je vous demande pardon? Répondu l'homme.

-Et bien,qui sont ces gens qui se battent?

-Ah,ce sont des Loups,certain ont des noms spécifique mais ont les appelle généralement «Loups»

-Et vous êtes un Loup?

-Oui,on m'appelle Le Moine.

-Alors,pourquoi vous battez vous?

-Nous chassons nos proies.

-Et que sont vos proies?

-Les Bento moitié prix.

-Ah...

Un homme près des Bento finît de mettre les collants «Moitié prix» sur les Bento et s'en alla.Dès que l'homme passa la porte,la même vague de gens de la veille commencèrent à se quitta le bâtiment et rentra chez jour suivant,il raconta toute l'histoire à ses amis.

-Intéressant... murmura Sakaki.

-Comment on se joins au combat? Demanda Mayoi.

-Tu...tu voudrais te battre?Pour des Bento? Répondit Io.

-Mais c'est dangereux! S'exclama Hime.

-Je me débrouille bien pour me battre,ne vous en faîtes pas! Se fâchât Mayoi.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me battre. Affirma Sakaki.

-Allez-y mais moi je ne viens pas avec vous. Répliqua Io.

-Pas de problè ,tu viens avec nous ou pas? Demanda Sakaki.

-...Et bien,j'aimerais bien mais...Io n'y vas pas donc... Dît à voix basse Tsumiki.

-Tu vois!Tsumiki veux y aller avec toi! Dît Sakaki à Io.

-Si Tsumiki viens...c'est d'accord... Répondît Io.

La soirée,les quatre amis allèrent au supermarché.Ils demandèrent au Moine comment cela n'y avait que trois règles:Attendre que le maître (celui qui met les Bento moitié prix) finisse sont travaille,se battre loyalement et rester respectueux avec les autres loups avant et après les maître quitta la groupe d'amis s'élancèrent sur les et Mayoi restèrent se concentrait beaucoup sur les Bento et se combattait de son ,elle,marchait comme si rien était vers les fois que quelqu'un se mettait sur son chemin,elle le frappait et la victime se faisait projeter sur le mur.À la fin de la soirée,Mayoi et Sakaki étaient inconscient et Io était seulement essoufflé Tsumiki à eu un le Bento,il y avait une couronne de Moine expliqua que la couronne de laurier signifiait que ce Bento était le meilleur.

Le jour d'après,Mayoi et Sakaki se réveillèrent au supermarché.C'était un samedi donc ils profitèrent de la journée pour se et Tsumiki,qui ont apprécier leurs expérience,retournèrent au supermarché la soiré ils entrèrent au supermarché,tout les loups parlaient d'un «Purple Neko».La chasse commenç et Tsumiki se débrouillais avant qu'ils puissent prendre leurs Bento,une fille blonde aux yeux bleus avec des lunette se mit devant.

-Purple Neko...Tu chasse sur mon territoire et je me dois de t'arrêter. Dit la jeune femme à Tsumiki

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda Io

-Je suis La Belle du Lac.

Sur ces mots,La Belle frappa Io qui se fit projeter au donna alors un coup de poings dans le dos de La jeune femme se tomba au sol et ses lunette tombèrent par femme blonde prit deux paire de baguette et s'en servit comme bloqua toute les attaques de La Belle sans problè jeune femme sauta sur Purple Neko pour la frapper mais elle reçu un gros coup de poings de la part d' et Tsumiki prirent un Bento chacun et c'est Io qui remporta la couronne de de sortir Le Moine dit à Io qu'il se fera appelé dès maintenant Black Boku.

Mayoi et Sakaki allèrent au supermarché le était toujours considéré comme des «Chiens»(signifie «Débutant» pour les loups).Sakaki et Mayoi n'avait encore jamais eu de Bento moitié la chasse commença,ils aperçurent un jeune homme aux cheveux brun qui se débrouillait vraiment duo évitèrent l'homme et se dirigèrent vers les garçon aperçu le duo et se mit sur le fit un signe de tête à Mayoi et celle-ci fit de mê sortit une grande se cacha,lui et Mayoi,derrière le sautât sur le dos de Sakaki et par-dessus la garçon regardât en haut,et pendant se court temps,Sakaki glissa entre les jambe de l'homme et,en se relevant,il donna un grand coup de coude dans le dos du garç et Sakaki prirent un Bento chacun et quittèrent l'é le chemin du retour,ils aperçurent le jeune homme qu'ils avaient piégé tout à l'heure.

-Hey!Cria l' et Sakaki se retournèrent.

-Euh...Bonsoir...Vous êtes? Demanda Mayoi

-On m'appelle Le quel est le vôtre? Continua l'homme.

-Je suis Sakaki et elle Mayoi,nous n'avons pas encore un nom de loup.

-Que dîtes vous des Prankers?

-Ça sonne bien. Répondit Mayoi

-En fait je suis venu pour vous dire que La Sorcière des Glaces aimerait vous affronter dans trois jours au même supermarché avec Purple Neko et Black Boku.

-Euh...D'accord... Hésita Sakaki.

Trois jours plus tard,les Prankers,Black Boku et Purple Neko répondirent à l'appelle de La Sorcière des qu'ils ne puissent rentré,une jeune femme aux cheveux gris les arrêtèrent.

-Attendez! S'écria la jeune femme.

-Qu'y a t-il? Demanda Io

-Je suis La Sorcière des Glaces.

-Alors c'est toi que nous devons affronter aujourd'hui? Continua Sakaki.

-Et bien,c'était le cas mais maintenant Orthros est là.

-Orthros? Questionna Mayoi.

-Orthros,un duo de loups surnaturellement personne n'a pût le je vous demande de vous joindre à nous:Moi,Le Pervers et La Belle du Lac.

-Pas de problème! Accepta Sakaki.

Le groupe rejoignit La Belle et le Chasse commenç même que quelqu'un puisse faire un pas,deux jumelles aux cheveux gris bloquèrent le Sorcière murmura un «_Orthros..._».Une des jumelles lança un panier en l'air et l'autre sautât et donna un grand coup de pieds panier fit projeté vers la tête de Mayoi et celle-ci tomba par et Le Pervers s'occupa d'une des jumelles pendant que Tsumiki et La Belle combattit l'autre.

La première se débattit facilement,en se levant,les deux garçons se fit projeter en l' tête du Pranker se cogna contre une étagère et tomba sans Pervers,plus chanceux,retomba sur ses première jumelle donna alors un grand coups de pieds à La Belle qui tomba par Sorcière donna un coup de talon à la première jumelle mais la deuxième bloqua le coup avec un sorcière fit un saut arrière et retomba sur ses Pervers profita de l'inattention d'Orthros et pris un se dirigea vers la couronne de laurier quand une des jumelle lui bloqua le poussa la jumelle qui bloquait Io et il s'emparât de la couronne de ,seul Black Boku et Le Pervers ont fini avec un transporta Tsumiki dans ses bras.

Un mois plus tard,l'événement le plus apprécié au supermarché du coin est enfin arrivé.C'était le jour des anguille grillé sur le charbon.C'était le moment le plus attendue des loups car le soir,l'épicerie mettait les anguilles restantes moitié arrivait une fois par ans donc tout les loups se forçait de leur mieux pour en avoir moment était aussi le seul où un certain loup se c'était Héraclès,mais depuis ça défaite contre Orthros,un certain Dark Wolf à pris sa n'a jamais perdu une seul chasse.

Cette journée,seul Io et Tsumiki sont et Sakaki sont allé dans un autre supermarché.Black Boku et Purple Neko étaient prê n'ont jamais été aussi prêt que ç sont arrivé en avance,juste pour discuter avec les autres loups et pour rencontrer Dark Le Pervers et La Belle du Lac était là.La Sorcière était Pervers racontait que trois ans auparavant la même choses s'est produite et qu'il avait réussis à avoir un Bento pour La Sorciè chasse commenç Dark Wolf ne s'était pas montrer...

À l'instant,un homme surgis d'un condensé d' alla l'attaqué mais l'homme se téléporta quelque mètre plus ombres s'échappait du corps de l'homme,on ne pouvait donc pas voir de quoi l'homme avait l' Pervers lança une pile de panier à Orthros et celles-ci projetaient les panier sur œil rouge se fit remarquer sur le visage de l'homme mystérieux et les panier s'arrêta en l'air brusquement pour se dirigé vers Orthros à une vitesse panier se fracassât sur les :Vaincues

Une vague d'ombre submergea Dark Wolf et l'homme se transformât en sautât devant La Belle du Lac et le loup la yeux bleus de La Belle se changea en rouge et elle se mit à attaquer Le Pervers et La Belle se mirent à s'échanger des coups fort et femme contrôler donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre du Pervers et il tombât par jeune femme brandit le bras vers le jeune garçon Pervers flottait littéralement devant La se mit à s'approcher du garçon flottant et elle approcha son visage du colla ses lèvre à celle du jeune garç boule d'ombre les submergea et quand les ombre s'évaporèrent,ils s'effondrèrent au sol tout les Belle du Lac et Le Pervers:Vaincus.

Le loup sautât sur de bouger car Dark Wolf était sur lui,Io prit une baguette qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfonça dans l'épaule du loup recula d'un bond et se changea en prit la baguette et la sortit de son é trait d'ombre s'échappa de sa prit Io par le coup et commença à l'é tombât par terre.L'homme était seul avec lança un bref regard vers Tsumiki et il se dirigea vers les plats d' en prit en lança un vers les corps inconscient d'Orthros,un vers le Pervers agonisant au sol et un à Tsumiki et lança:

-Tu le partageras avec Black Boku,je veux dire,Io.

-Comment...comment sais-tu son nom?

-Tu me l'as dit.

-J-je ne me rappelle pas quand te l'avoir dit...

-Et bien quand tu pense,moi j'entends.

Sur ces mots,Dark Wolf s'évapora laissant quelque Yen sur le comptoir de la mit Io dans un panier d'épicerie et elle le traîna à une grande se réveilla couché sur le dessus d'une vit Tsumiki à côté de lui avec un Bento d' prit un morceau d'anguille avec ses baguette et tandis la nourriture devant le visage d'Io qui est maintenant assis.

-Io,ouvre la bouche. Dit timidement Tsumiki.

-Tu l'as mériter je ne devrais pas... Commença Io avant d'être couper par l'anguille dans sa bouche.

-C'est bon?

-Excellent. Finit par dire Io.


End file.
